


One Wish

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Dinesh makes a wish that he never met Gilfoyle.





	One Wish

“You like that, bitch?” Gilfoyle asked. He pushed into Dinesh hard.

Dinesh groaned and gripped the headboard. “Mmhmm,” he said.

“Yeah? You like that?” Gilfoyle pulled hard on the tacky collar he’d bought Dinesh.

Dinesh moaned happily. “Mmhmm.” 

Gilfoyle jerked Dinesh off as he kept fucking him hard. Dinesh moaned as he came. Gilfoyle pushed deep into him a couple more times before he came. 

Gilfoyle slowly pulled out, then slapped Dinesh’s ass hard. 

Dinesh stood up and pulled the collar off. “This thing is so stupid,” he said.

“Yeah, I can tell you hate it,” Gilfoyle said with a little smirk.

“I mean, after I’ve climaxed and come to my senses,” Dinesh murmured. He pulled his clothes on and put the collar in his pocket.

“I got it at an occult swap meet. It’s full of dark magic,” Gilfoyle told him. 

Dinesh rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe I let you have sex with me.”

He stepped outside and immediately saw Richard, Jared and Erlich sitting in the kitchen. They all turned to look at him. 

Dinesh stared at them, mouth agape. “Why are you all still awake?”

“We’re just brainstorming a small little hiccup,” Jared said.

“Why did you just walk out of Gilfoyle’s room?” Erlich asked. After a second, he said, “Holy shit.”

Dinesh saw the realization on all of their faces. He felt sick and hurried into his bedroom. As soon as he sat down on his bed, he started crying. Then, he got mad at himself for being such a pussy and started crying harder. He pushed his face into his pillow to make sure no one could hear his sobs. 

He couldn’t believe he was facing humiliation and judgment for Gilfoyle of all people. He wondered what could’ve possibly made him think it was worth it. 

He sat up and sniffled, trying to pull himself together. He wished he’d never met Gilfoyle. He wished for it harder than he’d ever wished for anything. 

He felt something burning in his pocket. He pulled the collar out of his pocket and was stunned to see the gem encrusted in it was glowing. “What the fuck…” he murmured. 

 

The next morning, Dinesh woke up in a daze. He couldn’t remember anything after he’d seen the gem glowing. He wondered if it had been a dream.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Richard, Jared and Erlich, still huddled around the kitchen table with several empty coffee mugs on the table. 

“So, uh, about what you saw last night,” he murmured.

Erlich looked at him with confusion. “What did we see last night?”

“You know…” Dinesh said. He sighed. “Don’t make me say it. I know you guys know that Gilfoyle and I…” He trailed off, unable to say the words out loud. 

“Gilfoyle?” Richard repeated.

“Yes, Gilfoyle,” Dinesh said, rubbing his temple. He was annoyed the other guys were making him spell this out.

“And what exactly is a ‘Gilfoyle’?” Erlich asked, tilting his head with confusion.

Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows, no idea how to answer that. 

Just then, a tall, skinny guy with thick glasses stepped out of Gilfoyle’s room.

Dinesh blinked. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Very funny,” Dinesh,” the guy said, rolling his eyes. 

Dinesh shook his head, wondering if he was going insane. “Richard, I’m sorry but I gotta take, like, a… a personal day to…” He wasn’t sure exactly what he needed to do, but he definitely wasn’t in any condition to work. 

“Are you fucking kidding?” Richard asked.

“I’m sorry. I know we have a lot of work to do, but--”

“You can take all the time you need,” Richard said. “Since we’re fucking stalled until we can find somewhere that’ll let us use their servers.”

Dinesh stared at Richard. “So, we… we don’t have our own servers in the garage?”

Everyone turned to look at him with confusion. 

“Dinesh, a server is a utility,” Jared said. “Would you expect us to get our own water from a well or generate our own electricity?”

“No, you’re right only an insane person would suggest building our own servers in the garage,” Dinesh murmured. “I need to go lie down for a while.”

He hurried to his room and collapsed on the bed. He couldn’t believe he’d really wished a person out of existence and he started spiraling thinking about the moral implications. 

Eventually, it occurred to him that he hadn’t wished for Gilfoyle to stop existing all together. He’d just wished that he’d never met him. He grabbed his laptop and started searching. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found Gilfoyle on LinkedIn. At least he still existed and Dinesh didn’t have to worry that he had the power to erase someone from the world. 

He saw that Gilfoyle worked in Boston and was CEO of his own start up. Dinesh kept looking into Gilfoyle. He scrolled through his entire Last.fm page and looked at a couple different Canadian high schools that had students named Bertram Gilfoyle in the mid-00s. He knew he had to do something other than cyberstalk Gilfoyle eventually, but he didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t feel like he could just move on with his life. 

He went back into the kitchen. “So, I was just casually thinking… what if I could get someone who could build us some servers? Someone who could build them in just a few days and they’d be reliable and work through anything?”

For a moment, no one knew how to respond. Finally, Jared said, “Well, we wouldn’t be able to pay them, so…”

“We could give him shares,” Dinesh suggested.

“What the fuck?” Erlich asked.

“I’ll give him half of my shares!” Dinesh said, in a moment panic. He sighed. He could tell everyone thought he was insane. “I just-- I have to go talk to this guy, so…” He shook his head. “Whatever. I don't have to explain myself to you guys.”

 

 

Dinesh stared at the nice house in Boston. He double-checked that he had the right address, then knocked on the door. 

Gilfoyle opened the door and gave him a nod. “Hey, Dinesh,” he said.

Dinesh grinned, feeling a rush of relief. The stress he’d been carrying for days finally left. “You recognize me!”

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow. “From your LinkedIn photo, yeah. Come in.” 

Dinesh’s stomach sank and he tensed up as he followed Gilfoyle inside. 

“Babe, that guy from Pied Piper is here,” Gilfoyle called out. 

Tara emerged from the dining room and smiled. “Nice to meet you. I’m Tara.”

Dinesh stared at her. 

“Are you going to politely shake my wife’s hand or just keep staring at her?” Gilfoyle asked. He put an arm around Tara and said, “Sorry you have to deal with tech guys who have never seen a woman before.”

“Did you say ‘wife’?” Dinesh asked. 

“Yeah, some people are able to build tech and know the touch of a woman,” Gilfoyle told him. “I’m sure you can’t relate.” 

“Sorry he’s such an asshole,” Tara said. “He’s like this with everyone. But, he really loves your algorithm and he’s very interested in working with you.”

“I like their algorithm,” Gilfoyle corrected. “And I am somewhat interested.”

Tara rolled his eyes. “Mmhmm. Would you like a drink, Dinesh?”

“Uh,” Dinesh said. He couldn’t form words.

“I’ll get you some water,” Tara said. 

Gilfoyle led Dinesh to the dining room table and they sat down. 

“How long have you been married?” Dinesh asked. 

“A few months,” Gilfoyle told him.

Tara set down three glasses of water and then sat down next to Gilfoyle. “Gilfoyle used to live in Palo Alto,” she told him. “But, he ran out of money and couldn’t find a place where he could afford to live, so I told him that he could crash with me. And, well, that crashing turned into this.” She held up her hand to show the cheesy skull ring on her finger.

“You love telling the story of when I was briefly a leech,” Gilfoyle said. “I’ve made up for that handsomely since my app went to market.”

“Yeah, that’s a great app,” Dinesh murmured. “But, I feel like you’re meant to work at Pied Piper.”

Gilfoyle chuckled. “That’s your whole pitch? I’m ‘meant’ to do it? You can’t even offer me a salary.”

“Yeah, but you care more about being a part of something great than you do about money,” Dinesh said.

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow. “What makes you so confident about that?”

Dinesh shook his head, reminding himself not to act weird. “Because you’re an engineer. That’s just how we are.” 

He sighed as he looked between Gilfoyle and Tara, then looked at their nice house. Everything seemed to be better for Gilfoyle in this timeline, but Dinesh’s life was just as shitty. It was a depressing realization and Dinesh felt a need to get away. “Can I use your restroom?”

“It’s right down that hallway,” Tara told him, pointing.

Dinesh walked down the hallway and saw that the door to the master bedroom was ajar. He stepped inside and looked around, feeling compelled to learn about this alternative life that Gilfoyle had. He glanced back to make sure that no one was in the hallway. 

He went over to a dresser and started looking through the drawers. One drawer was full of sex toys, including the gem-encrusted collar. His jaw dropped as he stared at it. He reached into the drawer to pick it up.

“Uh, hey.”

Dinesh jumped at the sound of Gilfoyle’s voice.

As Gilfoyle walked into the room, he asked, “Do you always root through people’s bedrooms when you’re trying to recruit them for your company?” 

Dinesh kept staring at the collar. “Uh,” he said. He finally pulled his eyes away from it and looked at Gilfoyle. “What?”

“I asked if you always root through people’s sex toys,” Gilfoyle said, sounding more amused than annoyed. 

“This thing is full of dark magic,” Dinesh told him. 

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow. “That’s what the weirdo who sold it to me said so she could overcharge the shit out of it. But, it’s just a regular old collar that looks amazing on my woman.”

Dinesh shook his head. He felt his lip trembling and hoped he wouldn’t end up crying in front of Gilfoyle. 

“What’s wrong?” Gilfoyle asked, frowning. There was genuine concern in his voice that Dinesh found surprising and comforting. 

“This collar did something,” he said. 

He expected Gilfoyle to say he was crazy, but instead he asked, “What do you mean?”

Dinesh took a breath. “When you were broke in Palo Alto, you met a guy named Erlich Bachman, right? And tried to live in his house?”

Gilfoyle nodded. “Yeah…”

“You were supposed to get that spot in that house,” Dinesh said.

“Yeah, I agree, my app is fantastic,” Gilfoyle said. “But, it worked out.”

Dinesh nodded, feeling tears in his eyes. “Yeah, it all worked out really great for you.”

To Dinesh’s surprise, Gilfoyle started rubbing his back. “Hey, it’s okay, alright? Just breathe.”

“God, why are you finally being nice to me now?” Dinesh asked.

“At what point was I supposed to be nicer?” Gilfoyle asked him.

Dinesh sighed. “I’m just going to say this because I feel like I have nothing to lose here. You and I were together. Romantically. Well, not really romantically. But, sexually. And then this collar did some sort of magic and now you don’t even know who I am.” He sighed. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

“Whether I believe you or not is kind of irrelevant, isn’t it?” Gilfoyle asked him. “In this reality, I’ve made a commitment to someone.”

“So, you just get with whoever’s physically closest to you?” Dinesh snapped. “That’s the kind of person you are? That’s how you want to live your life?”

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow. “What kind of person would you like me to be?”

“I don’t know, I just…” Dinesh sighed. “Fuck. Everything was better before. I mean, it was pretty much equally shitty. We live in a shit house with a bunch of other dudes and have no money. And we never talked about anything. I mean, this is the longest conversation we’ve ever had which is fucked up since this is the timeline where we’re strangers instead of… whatever we were.”

“Yeah, that does sound better,” Gilfoyle said sarcastically.

“Look, I admitted it was shitty!” Dinesh said with frustration. “But, I just… I liked when were together, okay? Even though it was embarrassing and weird. I don’t know. I always sort of got this feeling like underneath the fact that all we did was fuck or insult each other, we kind of… were in love. At least I was in love with you.” He sighed. “Fucking of course I wouldn’t be able to admit that until I’m in a world where it doesn’t matter that’s exactly the kind of luck I’d have.” He looked at Gilfoyle and felt a need to say it one more time, even though it didn’t matter. “Bertram Gilfoyle, I love you.”

He felt the gem on the collar get hot in his hand. Everything started to fade away. 

 

 

Dinesh woke up back in his bed in the incubator. He walked into the kitchen, not sure what he’d see. Richard, Jared and Erlich were sitting at the kitchen table. They all immediately tensed up when they saw Dinesh.

“Hey, Dinesh,” Richard said awkwardly.

“Dinesh,” Jared said gently. “If you want to pretend that we never saw anything last night… we can do that.”

Dinesh shook his head. “It’s okay,” he murmured. “I’m glad it’s not a secret anymore.”

When Gilfoyle stepped out of his room, Dinesh rushed over to him and put his hands on his waist, gripping him tightly. 

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow. “Um. Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Dinesh said, smiling at him. “Everyone kind of knows we’re fucking now.”

“That’s a relief,” Gilfoyle said. He squeezed Dinesh’s hand. “You want me to make you some coffee?”

Dinesh sat down at the kitchen table. “Yeah, that’d be great,” he said, grinning at Gilfoyle.


End file.
